The Kings Back Up
by dementedPikachu94
Summary: After Luffy FAILS to become pirate king the first person he helped on his journey (now known as the "Pink Hawk" sends help to make sure his dream comes true. sorry im no good with descriptions Mainly Adventure with a little Romance set ups in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The Real-Real Fruit**

_PROLOUGE _

It's been 12 years since the man who almost became pirate king Monkey D. Luffy was captured and executed by the marines and 18 years since he set out on his journey to become pirate king in that time the world has gone to the dogs being filled with trouble and corruption in the world government. One man holding the tittle of admiral and known as the Pink Hawk has been plotting since the day Luffy was captured to set this world right. With a team of 8 strong warriors he has been finding over the years has finally gathered everything he needs to complete his plan and today is his day of glory where he can make up for not saving the man who gave him the life he has today by saving him from being a cabin boy on the horrible pirate, Alvidas ship.

_Present day _

In small abandoned base in the middle of nowhere one Admiral is pacing back and forth to see the 8 skilled warriors he had been working so hard to assemble for the last 12 years, still pacing the admiral began to speak "well the day has come that we will finally put our plan into action, now let me explain what we have to do, 3 days ago I finally located the devil fruit known as the Real-Real fruit, the devil fruit that allows to user to control reality. Now as you know the plan involves me sending you into the past and giving you separate lives in the past by erasing your existence in the present via warps in time and space. You have read your missions and what you'll need to complete it, correct?"

"Yes Admiral Coby, Sir!" all 8 said in unison.

"Well then let's begin," Clapping his hands together then pulling them slowly apart causing a blue and pink energy to form "Real-Real Rip frenzy!" 8 rips in time and space now in front of the 8 warriors as they take their last few steps in the time they had grown tired of "Team Kings Back Up DEPLOY!" As they had just taken the step in the gap been times a huge firey explosion happened causing one of the warriors to hesitate long enough to seen Fleet Admiral Sasuki ready to kill any and all in the way of his "true justice" he however was sucked up into the gap roughly flying through space and time the last thing he sees is his leader clashing with Akainu.

"Scum of the navy Admiral Coby I hereby strip you of your rank and sentence you to death, DIE TRASH!" Akainu declares as he fires a magma bomb at Coby's head, Coby being much younger and in better shape was able to doge with ease sending a kick to counter sending him into a wall.

"I'M TRASH," Coby shouted in blinding rage.

"All who break the law are trash and will be killed in the name of justice!"

Magma Shots being fired at Coby Using the same motion as he had used to open the gaps "Real-Real reverse!" as a wave of energy was released and causing the magma to fly back at Akainu causing no damage but enough ash and smoke to cause Akainu to lose sight of his opponent long enough to have Coby behind him, "Real-Real Shimmer" A pink wave of dazzling fire like energy hit Akainu causing to fall forwar about 40 feet and hitting hard the wall hard destroying half the building.

Trying desperately to get up but coughing up a lot of blood Akainu can barely see straight. Coby walking up to the fallen Fleet Admiral "OH I'M TRASH!? I'M TRASH!? NOT THE HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS OF MARINES THAT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU TRUE JUSTICEW ACT CAN NOW HARM WOMEN AND CHILDREN ALL THEY WANT AND THEY JUST HAVE TO SAY IT WAS FOR JUSTICE' NOT THEM? THOSE WHO MAKE ME REGERT EVER JOING THE NAVY AND ACT LIKE THE PIRATES WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE FIGHTING?! IT IS BECAUSE OF YOU THIS PLAN IS NECESSARY! BECAUSE YOU KILLED LUFFY HE WAS A MILLION TIMES THE MAN YOU'L THEVER BE SASUKI!" Coby screams at the top of his lungs with tears in his eyes, still walking toward Akainu a few steps after a menacing calm comes over Coby shocking Akainu

Coby, now standing at the head of his injured foe holding his right hand out "Real-Real sword" a long iron broad sword appears he then makes the motion to stab his foe when, Akainu punches Coby in the chest but it only cause a moment's hesitation and He stabs Akainu however he missed any vital spots. As Coby falls to the ground he sees marines heading to help Akainu. Coby then actives his fail safe because he has no intent on letting any one walk out of this alive rolling on to his back and lifting his left hand up to the sky "Real-Real Void" he weakly says as a purple Void appears in a flash making everything within a 1000 meter radius of Coby disappear.

Hey guys sorry it was such as short chapter they will get longer

I Would also love some feed back on this as its my first fanfic

-Pika-


	2. In Comes Kazuma

**Chapter 2**

**In Comes Kazuma**

**Hey everyone I here is the new chapter hop3 you like it**

**Enjoy – Pika-D**

_Captain Axe-hand Morgan's base _

Ripping at astounding speeds the leader of the independent squad known by its members as "The Kings Back-Up" Wing D. Kazuma is about to land at his desired point in time or at least he would be if he hadn't hesitated to take his first step and landed a few days later than anticipated. Kazuma a tall slim well-built man with long shoulder length brown hair covered by a light grey almost silver fedora and a 6-pack, wearing black long sleeve fingerless gloves that went half way up his biceps, a pair of grey skinny jeans with armor on the knee caps, a black belt with many black tubes resembling pill bottles, and combat boots, Crashes down from the sky causing a huge dust cloud and damage to the bases fence wall. "Holy Sh*t where did I land?" A confused Kazuma says looking around, scratching his head, realizing he was not where he should be, "Oh crap gotta stop that or my mission is over before it begins!" he announces rushing into battle.

_A Minute Earlier _

Luffy is fighting Morgan while Zoro is fighting off marines "Gum-Gum Pisto- heh?" Luffy declares his attack before getting distracted by the man that just fell from the sky, Morgan sees this as an opening.

"You're wide open kid" Morgan hollers as he takes the finishing blow.

"Luffy-san eeeeeeeeeepp!" Coby squeals.

"Oh no you don't" Kazuma Says as he flys pushing Luffy out of the way causing himself to be chopped in half, causing everyone involved to be stare at what just happened to the random stronger that just got cut in half.

Axe-hand confused but pleased with what happened to the corpse that just defied him "This is what happens to those who disrespect my authority as Captain" Morgan now about to do a victory pose by stepping on the man's corpse, is shocked when the his foot falls right through to the ground and the corps is missing a chunk bigger than his foot.

"What the hell is this?" Morgan shouts more angered than he already was, when the man's body starts to float and the two half's become a whole body again.

"Sorry Morgan but you don't have the strength to take me on" Kazuma says straightening his fedora with a smirk "Because I'm a wind man!"

Luffy getting up and dusting himself off after he was pushed away seeing the chopped man come back to life "What!? Suukooooooeeehhh!" Luffy beams looking at the man that just saved his life.

Kazuma staring down Morgan "Hey, Luffy-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I take this guy out? I mean, this chump isn't worth your time."

"Yeah sure go for it."

"Alright, now stand back its about to get breezy" standing feet together, arms out, facing the sky, now as he bring his hands together "Gale Force Clap!" A blinding blast of wind comes flying out of Kazuma's arms sending Morgan flying off the island and out to sea, as well as sending Kazuma flying knocking the marines over like bowling pins.

Luffy, Zoro, Coby and Kazuma are at the bar that that Rika and her mother own, the four have just finished their meals, (Three of which consisted of ten or more plates of food) are sitting and relaxing, "Man, I'm stuffed" Luffy says patting his stomach.

"How'd you manage to eat more than me?" Zoro said with a laugh.

Coby turning to Kazuma "So… Kazuma-san how'd you end up falling from the sky?"

"Well that's actually a funny story," He starts, "Eh… Eeer… what was your name again kid?" he then asks while taking a drink of water.

"It's Coby."

Kazuma spits out his water in shock that the the great warrior of the sea 'Admiral Coby' who just an hour ago sent him back in time was once this little shrimp. "What's wrong Kazuma-san?" Coby questions.

'The great Admiral who has taken down so much corruption in the navy the known as the navy's last true soldier, is that little twerp?'

"Oh nothing it's nothing, went down the wrong pipe, anyways I wa-" Kazuma coughed just as the marines came into to the bar

"You gentlemen half to leave while we are greatful for you 3 getting rid of Captain Morgan but, we can't have this island harboring pirates," the Lieutenant said pointing to the door.

Luffy, Zoro, and Kazuma head for the door, then the Lieutenant gesturing to Coby "Isn't he with you?"

"No why would I choose such a coward as a comrade?" Luffy says coldly.

"Yeah?!" Coby shouts "Why would I associate with a dumbass pirate?!"  
"Why you bastard!" Luffy says as he Jumps on top of Coby and lays a beating on him. The marines then pull him off and send him on his way

"It's clear that you are not one of them."

Luffy Kazuma and Zoro head to Luffy's ship and sail off. "You sure let him have it back there," Zoro smirked.

"It was the only way they would have let him join" Luffy replied.

_A Few days later in the middle of the ocean_

"Man I'm tired of apples, I want meeeeeeeeat!" Luffy whined as he looked at the barrel of apples in almost disgust.

"Well sorry Luffy we have no meat," Kazuma, sitting at the back of the boat explained "But I do have this pulling" out one of the pill bottles attached to his belt

***Flash back***

Future Coby giving Kazuma the exact bottle he is holding "Now Kazuma," Take in the very large Spherical pill out and showing him it "It is imperative that Luffy takes this pill very soon after you meet him, This contains Luffy's memories and abilities which will come in stages and it is the key stone in his victory Make sure he takes it!"

***End of Flash back***

"If you take it then you'll feel like you just ate a ton of meat" Kazuma tells Luffy handing him the reddish brown pill.

"Okay" Luffy says as he takes the pill right out of his hand and swallows it after letting out a satisfied belch.

Zoro looking at the strange looking man who just gave his captain drugs "Hey Kazuma, ive been meaning to ask you what is with all the pill bottles?"

"Oh these they are the fuel that enhances my power"

"Eh?'

"Well when I get the chance I'll show you when I get the chance."

The shadow of a very bird appears over them "Sougoii MEAT!" Luffy says with stars in his eyes and without a second thought (or first really it's Luffy let's just face that fact) launches off the boat and is caught in the birds mouth and being carried away by the bird, "AAAAAAAAH ZORO HELP!" He screams.

"DUMBASS!" Zoro says furiously rowing. "KAZUMA HELP YOU BASTARD"

"Alright but get ready to catch him!" flying up in the air and taking a green pill out of one of the bottles "Bolt Point: level 1" he says eating it as second later he starts flowing with green electricity all over his body then sending it to the bird causing it to spasm and send Luffy flying off into the distance "Oh Shit."

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter and comment or criticisms you have please let me know as this is my first fanfic.**

**Pika-D **


	3. Clash with Buggy part 1

**The Kings Back-Up chapter 3**

I own NOTHING Oda-Sensei does enjoy

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" Luffy screams as he flies through the sky not knowing were he was going to land but somehow felt it was going to be alright like he had done this before, which eventually calmed him down.

Damn theif some members of the Buggy Pirates hollered chasing the orange haired beauty that had stolen their map to the Grand Line "No Choice left I'm going to have to fight" She said taking out the three part pole she had attached to her leg and taking a fighting stance and as the pirates and the thief were about the clash Luffy crashes on Buggy's Henchmen taking them out like it was written by God himself.

"Ow that hurt…," Luffy said getting up and looking around to see the girl a few feet away from him still processing what just happened, "Eh..? …Nami…?" Luffy said not realizing why he had said what he did, or that he had said it.

Nami, now I even more on guard then before, went to strike him but he almost as he could read her mind he dodged every attack with ease, "How do you know my name!?" Nami demanded.

"Don't know just do," Luffy said still dodging.

"Who sent you? And how much do you know about me?" Still not landing a hit.

"Well one of my crew mates sent me flying and I landed here," looking up blankly and still dodging her attacks until eventually she stopped to tired from the panic and her continuous unsuccessful attacks. "But I don't know anything about you, but I feel like you need my help,"

This froze Nami in her tracks. 'Could this guy stop Arlong? No… No I'm all most at my goal I can't risk it,' Anyways to thank you for takeing care of these guys for me I'll make you lunch. "Sugoi! FOOD I'm starved!"

Nami had made Luffy his third sandwich which had been gone in the same time it took for him to consume it, "So what do you like to do?" Luffy asked curious about the girl feeding him "I draw sea charts and maps, my dream is to navigate around all four seas and the grand line" Nami said and was about to continue until Luffy interrupted her "Be my Navigator then!"

"Be your Navigator, no way!"

"Eh..? Why not? If I'm going to be the Pirate King I'm going to need strong nakama like a great navigator" he said.

"I really hate pirates that's why I only steal from them." Nami said 'I got to get out of here but those pirates aren't going to let me just walk away so I'm going to have to trick this one."

"Slow down you're going to get us killed!" Zoro shouted at the top of his lungs while Kazuma sent their boat zooming down the water at 300 kmph seein an island coming in the distance he halted causing Zoro to fly off the boat face first into the water. "BLAH-ACK-ACK" Zoro coughed as he hacked water out of his lungs, "What the hell was that?!" Zoro shouted demanding an answer from the man.

"Be specific how I made the boat go so fast? Or how I shot lighting?" Kazuma asked, floating in midair not seeing why Zoro was so angry.

"Let's start with the boat" Zoro said, pissed.

"Well I ate the Wind-Wind Fruit which allows me to be immune to all non-sea stone blades, bullets, and other attacks, fly, and turn my body into twisters and blasts of wind" He explained.

"Now the lightning," Zoro said slightly less pissed.

"I developed a technique that uses this" he says holding an object that looked like a black pokeball attached to a gun, continuing, "This convers elements like lightning, fire, ice, etc… to pills that when consumed give me 30 seconds of power that can be used, happy."

"Almost never," Zoro smirked getting back on the boat.

"Let's go get our captian"

_(I'm going to skip the part where Nami tricks luffy into being captured by buggy and we are at the part where she is about to fire the cannon) _

"Nami! Quit spoiling the fun and kill him!" Buggy ordered.

'Can I really kill him if I do I'm no better than I a pirate but if I don't I'll definitely die.'

The strong oath, is what a pirate has sworn his life to, and you lack that oath!" luffy states as he stares down Nami.

"Ho, strong oath, wonder what that is… Is it killing innocent people like insects? Is that the pirate's oath…?" Nami replies with a little too much venom in her voice for someone she just met.

"No it's not," Buggy's crew starting to grow impatient and aging her on to light the cannon, "it's the idea of being strong enough for risking your life!" Luffy says without a hint of fear for the cannon that's less than 4 meters away from him.

"Here I'll show you," a random member of Buggy's crew said coming from behind, "You just go to strike the match like thi-" before he can finish his sentence he is knocked out from name striking him with her pole.

Buggy trembling with anger "Nami…? Why didn't you kill him… LIKE I ORDERED?"

"Y-y-you see the thing is th-"

"NEVERMIND YOU HAVE COMMITED THE GREATESTN SIN THERE IS TO DEFFY ME! THE GREAT CAPTIAN BUGGY! BOYS GO GET HER!" Buggy's men head to attack the red headed girl but before the first couple can get within seven feet of her they are taken out by Zoro using all three swords.

"Oi what's going on here?" Zoro says sheathing his swords.

"Zoro! Can you get me some food?" Luffy says almost oblivious to what is going on around him.

"Luffy what's going on here? And why are you in a cage?" Zoro asks.

'Pirate hunter Zoro!"

"Who is the green haired dumbass who dares stop my fun?!"

"B-b-b-boss I think that's pirate hunter Zoro."

"Hmmmn Pirate Hunter Zoro so you've come after my head have you?"

"No I have no further interest in that." Zoro explained.

"Well see the thing is I have a great interest in yours if I take down a man such as you I will make an even greater name for myself, so let us do battle!"

Zoro stands about 5 meters away from Buggy "Look you sure you want to do this?"

"I should be asking you that!" Buggy mocked, both warriors take their stance Zoro, with all three swords drawn, Buggy, with three knives in each hand, and Buggy's men snickering, Zoro and Buggy clash and Zoro effortlessly cuts buggy into four pieces.

"Well that's over with…" Zoro remarked, but noticing Buggy's men hadn't lost any confidence, "these guys are a little too happy for a crew that's captain just got cut down," their snickering getting louder still. With a panic "ZORO LOOK OUT!" Luffy screamed as buggy's upper half floated up was about to send a fist full of knives into Zoro's back, a gloved hand appears out of nowhere and grabbing buggy's wrist and crushing it "Gwhaaaaaaa!" Buggy shrieks.

"Boss what's going on?" one of Buggy's crew members asks.

"That's what I'd like to know," Zoro muttered as he sees the four pieces of the man he just cut floating around flailing in pain as another hand is crushing the hand that was about stab him in the back. "Well Zoro the answer is actually quite simple," Kaszuma's voice remarked as the rest of slim toned body materialized out of thin air, using his free hand to gesture his thumb to point at buggy "See Big Nose here at-"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG NOSE" Buggy snapped, Kazuma, adding more pressure to the death grip he had on the bad joke of a pirate and even more so as a human in general's wrist "Ghhwwkkkaaaaaaa."

"As I was saying Big Nose here ate the Chop-Chop fruit, a devil fruit that allows the user to separate parts of his body at will making them immune to bladed attacks," Kazuma releasing Buggy's hand from his grip.

Buggy rolling on the ground still in a great deal of pain "wow Boss that looks like it seriously hurt," one of his henchmen stated.

"Please," Kazuma scoffs, "there isn't one of you among your crew who could make me serious." Walking over to Luffy's cage, "Luffy could you get down low for me?" Kazuma requests, Luffy nods. Kazuma intertwining his fingers like he's about to crack his knuckles then turning his hands horizontal, lunging forward waving his arms in a breaststroke style motion, cuts the top of the cage off allowing Luffy to get out and stretch.

"NANI!" Buggy, his crew, Nami, and Zoro shouted in excitement.

"Thanks a ton Kazuma!" Luffy marveled with relief.

"No problem Captain," Kazuma smirked, "Oi! Zoro lets go."

"Aren't we going to finish these off?"

"Nah let's let them regroup, it'd be no fun if they came at us now they're too scared to do anything it'd be pointless"

"You think that you can just leave like that?" Buggy growled.

"Do you think that your crew could even walk straight right now?" Kazuma pointed out causing Buggy to look at his men and see they were too afraid to do anything.

Before walking down the stairs Kazuma looks at buggy's crew and with a grin states "if you still want to pick a fight wait an hour and I won't take a step into it," his grin now turned into a scowl "Any less I will paint this town with your blood."

Alright I'm going to end it on that note what did you think tell me in the comment section

Ps. Sorry I took so long to put this out life got hectic fast

Pika-D


	4. Clash with Buggy part 2: Burning passion

The Kings Back Up

Luffy, Nami, Zoro, and Kazuma are walking around the abandoned town in silence when Nami stops takes a deep breath and speaks, "why didn't you just take all of Buggy and his men out? You're clearly strong enough to do it with little effort so why didn't you take them all out?" She questions the man who she saw appear from thin air and cut a cage without touching it.

"Well…," he stops and starts holding his chin "I've never really liked a sure thing if there isn't a lot of risk, I me Buggy the clown is the bad joke of the pirate world and other than the Buggy ball he can't do much and while I was just a stream of air I defused all of his remaining buggy balls so… I thought it would be more interesting to kinda sit back and watch," he then shot her a smile and a piece sign.

"Are you an idiot!? Those guys could kill us!" Nami screamed and Kazuma walks away, continuing on her rant, and directing it towards Zoro and Luffy, "you two are hanging around this idiot! He is trying to get us killed!" She says now catching her breath.

"It sounds like it's going to be an interesting day of kicking ass," Zoro smirked.

"Yeah let's take back this town!" Luffy chimed slamming his fist into his hand.

"I am surrounded by idiots," Nami face palmed after which she noticed one fedora wearing idiot is not there anymore but was further up the road to the pet store petting the dog guarding it. "Hey I wasn't done yelling at you," running over to him "you shirtless freak wh-," she started before being barked at by the dog defending the store from the strange woman running and screaming towards him.

"Easy boy," Kazuma calmed the dog while detaching one of the pill bottles on his belt.

"Oi Kazuma, you're not going to give him those lightning pills you used earlier?" Zoro said genuinely concerned.

"Yes Zoro… I am going to fed a dog compressed solidified lightning," Kazuma replied with blatant sarcasm "they're dog treats dumbass, I always carry some incase in see a dog because I love dogs more than most of the people I've met," He stated as he feeds the dog.

"Get away from Shushu!" An old man wearing armor and carrying a spear.

"It's okay we're not hurting it" Luffy reassured the man and reaching his hand out to pet the dog and getting bit, "AH! That hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Why is he still here shouldn't he have left?" Nami asked.

The man, who revealed himself to be the mayor of the town told the four of Shushu's back story.

_-At buggy's hide out-_

"Mohji! Someone get me Mohji!" Buggy demanded holding his fractured wrist 'what was that bastard with the wind powers on? He couldn't have been able to haki he's just a rookie can't be older than 20…'

"Yes Captian you called for me?" Moji a man wearing a fluffy half shirt and matching balaclava with ears while riding a lion.

"Yes go after the strawhat kid and his bastard friends!"

"As you wish," Mohji replied as his lion jumped off the roof.

_-At Shushu's place-_

"Yosh, lets go kick there asses," Luffy exclaimed as Zoro gets ready to go into battle.

"Whos ass are you going to kick?" An unknown voice from around the corner then as Mohji the lion tamer appeared before them.

Mohji's lion, Richie, leaps at the four, three of them getting into a battle stance Luffy braces himself to deliver a gum-gum pistol, Zoro takes all three of his swords out and gets in a foreword stance, and Nami takes her pole out and gets into a defensive stance. Luffy throws his signature attack, "**_Gum-Gum Pistol!_**" He shouts throwing the punch and hitting the lion and sending it 10 feet away. Kazuma flies up onto the rooftop of the pet store, "Oi! Luffy no need to involve Zoro or the redhead, you are more than capable of beating this chump!" He cheers his captain on.

Luffy sending attack after attack to Mohji and Richie, "Richie, attack the straw hat," Richie jumps at Luffy and paws him into a building, Luffy, getting up only to see the lion in mid pounce about to land on him "Ahhh!"

Luffy screams and rolls to avoid the massive lion.

Kazuma thinks back to his briefing with Coby.

_'__If Luffy doesn't take the memory pill in time for it to kick in which it would take a week for the effects to begin, there is a way to kick start it Kazuma you need to shoot a blast of haki charged wind at Luffy and it will jump start the pills effects.' _

"Meh…," Kazuma shrugs, "what kind of strategist would I be if I needed to do that get a victory against one of Buggy's men?"

"Oi Kazuma!" Zoro beckons why don't you do something pointing to Luffy and seeing that he is still having difficulty in his fight against Mohji. Now about 250 meters and a single trail of partially broken buildings and such away from the pet store. Zoro and Nami heading in his direction to help him out Kazuma flies over to the fight only to see Luffy send his opponent flying Kazuma goes to ground level to check up on his captain.

"Good job Luffy!" Zoro pats him on the back.

Nami looking Luffy up and down seeing he has dust and debris of the buildings he crashed into and that's as far as his injuries go, 'Who is this guy he took down one of Buggy's top guys maybe he could beat arlo- no Nami you're almost at your goal don't forget that just play it safe' she thought.

"Let's get this dust of ya," Kazuma then proceeded to make his arm expand and blast the dust off his captain however the burst of wind blew his hat off Luffy luckily stretching his arm to get it back.

"Kazuma don't touch my hat!" He pouted.

"Heheh Luffy I didn't touch it the wind did" Kazuma replied with a smile.

"Yeah but it was your wind," Zoro added.

"Good point," the logia type strategist laughed.

"Hey guys look over there," Nami pointed to the tower of smoke that was coming from the same direction as the pet store where Shishi's barks could be faintly heard.

Kazuma flies straight up about 100 ft and crashes down in front of the pet store.

**_just before Luffy and his crew discover the pet shop was on fire_**_* _

Mohji, laughing at what he's done in response to Shishi's barks of hate and anger, "Quite mutt, for I the great lion tamer Mohji one of the great Captain Buggy's strongest men have taken revenge on straw hat and his crew for dishonoring our captain! And if you have a problem with it then tough shi-" he was interrupted by Kazuma crashing down in front of the store and to the left of Mohji getting up from a terminator stance and his eyes are glowing.

Turning to face the man that started the fire, "I will deal with you in a minute first I will take care of this fire," he then took an item off his belt that is a long all black glock with a sphere at the end of it that has lines that divide it into eighths, and a chamber entrance where the hammer would be. Kazuma then takes off one of the cylinders that is marked by a red flame sticker, and equips it to the camber and still looking at Mohji infront of him and with the burning building to the left of him, presses the trigger and the eight segments of the sphere split out into a fan and started to spin and suck in all the flame the sphere then closed and as it did orange markings made their way to the cylinder. Mohji and Richie are cowering on the ground, "wh-wh-what-t-t-t areeeeee y-you going to d-d-d-do?" The cowardly lion tamer stammered as Kazuma Walked towards him.

Now crouching down in front of the target for his anger Kazuma calmly put the gun back on his belt and took the cylinder and pressed a button just near where it met the camber and a 3 pills orange were poured on to his hand putting the cylinder back onto his belt he ingested the 3 pills and started to glow orange "I'm going to burn you **_scorch point level 3_**" and he grabbed both lion and tamer by their chests and swung them up with one quick motion held them high over his head and shouted "tell Buggy he's next! **_Scorched Tower!_**" And they were sent flying via inferno back to Buggy's base.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed in pain and terror.

And Kazuma now standing cross armed and smoldering is seen by his captain and fellow crew members that were headed to put out the fire seeing it was already out the store was pretty crispy but it could be salvaged the 3 now turned their attention to their smoldering friend. "Kazuma in God's name what happened" Zoro gasped.

"I took care of our lion problem…"

"But you look like you were in an oven" Nami stated.

"Just a little dusty…***cough***"

"You look like an over cooked piece of meat," Luffy pointed out starting to drool.

"I'm good I promise," Kazuma waved off.

"Yosh, let's kick some ass" Luffy commanded.

I'm going to end it here so please comment and any senpais in fanfic writing have some advice to give me I'll take it happily

D-Pika


End file.
